The Daughters of Chemical X
by SailorSoul2
Summary: Set in the future. The PPG's and the RRB's have kids...
1. Default Chapter

The Daughters of Chemical X  
by SailorSoul2  
  
Disclaimer:If I owned the Powerpuff Girls I wouldn't be writing this fic. It would be on TV.  
  
Prologue  
  
It has been 25 years and the PPG's and the RRB's are 30 years old. They have all married their counterparts. Each couple has had one daughter. This story is of the girl's adventures.... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Daughters of Chemical X  
by SailorSoul2  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the PPG's.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ruby Utonium sat up in her soft bed. She and her cousins were 4 1/4 years old. Innocence,Bubbles daughter was sleeping with about a billion stuffed animals. On her other side was Spice,Buttercup's daughter. She was snoring adn moving her arm around a lot. 'She must be dreaming of painting.' Ruby thought. Then she got up to get a drink of water...  
(the next day)  
  
Narrator:The City of Townsville!  
Townsville hadn't changed that much. Only the cars were hovering and the fashions were different. Besides that everything was the same. At the Town Hall, Mayor Bellum(yes, MAYOR Bellum) was talking to Innocence, Ruby, adn Spice. Ruby had long red hair pulled up into a ponytail and her mother's pink eyes. Spice had black hair in a bob like her mother and a cowlick like ehr dad. She had green eyes. Innocence had blond hair in no hairstyle which flowed down to her shoulders. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. They were all flaoting in mid-air. "Now girls, I remember when the your mothers were your age. They would use their super powers to help protect Townsville from villains like MoJo JoJo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Princess. They were the major enemies. And of course there were monsters from Monster Isle." The three girls just stared. Mayor Bellum hit her head. "You might as well go. I can see you girls understand what I'm saying."   
"Of course we do," Ruby said. "I know that I'm speaking for all of us when-" "NO you're not Ruby. We all might have different opinions too. Mom and Aunt Buttercup taught me that everyone has different opinions. So there." Innocence countered. Then she stuck out her tongue. "Yeah Ruby why don't you just shut up?" Spice agreed. "OH SHUT UP!" Ruby shouted.   
Then they ALL started fighting. "ENOUGH!," Mayor Bellum said. "Now, Why don't you just go home?" The girls were silent for a moment. "OK." They left to go home with their parents. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Daughters of Chemical X  
by Sailor Soul2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Poor me.  
  
AN: If you have a weak stomach or get grossed out by gory details don't read this chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ruby, Spice, and Innocence headed back to their parents. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were there. So were Brick, Butch, and Boomer. "Daddy!" Innocence greeted cheerfully as she lept into his arms. "Hello pumpkin," Boomer replied. "How was your talk with the Mayor?" "It was okay," Spice said. "But she was talking about us having to be superheroes. I really don't want to. I just want to paint." "Spice, honey, you have to. Otherwise, your powers will go to waste." Butch said. "Yeah. Besides I'll be popular and you WON'T." Ruby said to Spice, sticking out her tongue. "Oh shut up Ruby. All you care about is being popular and reading your stupid novels." Innocence stook up for her cousin, which was pretty rare. "Why you little-" "Enough. We will talk about this at home. Now stop fighting." Bubbles said. The adults heaved a sigh of relief as the girls finally were quiet....  
  
Innocence was screaming. Just screaming. Townsville was destroyed and in ruins. She was running among the dark remains of the buildings...and the remains of people. Innocence kept running but then she tripped over a mattered and bloody corpse. It was Ruby! Her eyes were rolled back in her head and her face and body was pale. Innocence gasped in surprise and horror. Then she vomited. And ran. She ran until she was on the outskirts of the town. Then she spotted something. Two corpses. One was her mother. And...hers.  
  
Innocence woke up screaming. Ruby and Spice were jolted from their sleep, asking her worriedly what was wrong. Then Bubbles and the other adults came rushing in. Innocence just cried and held onto her panic-filled mother. "What happened sweetie? What's wrong?" Her mother was full of fear. And worry. Innocence could sense it. Like her mom she had a power to sense people's emotions but it was just developing so she could only sense emotions if they were strong. Everyone else present was like that too. "I... I just had a bad dream. That's all." Innocence finally in short, grasping breaths. "Oh," Bubbles said, her look relieved. "then would you like to sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" Innocence just nodded.   
  
As she crawled into bed with her parents, Innocence thought just one thing: Could that have been a vision of the future? 


End file.
